harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Meanwhile.....back in Harpers Falls!
Announcer: "Special guest stars from Somerset, Stacy Edwards as Susannah Lucas; Jordan Charney as Sam Lucas and Ann Wedgeworth as Lahoma Lucas." Last time on Harpers Falls: *Anyssa got her mother's mansion sold, with her friend, Susannah Lucas's help, and then she, along with her cousin Dylan, and Alex, went to visit Somerset with her. While Anyssa, Alex and Dylan went to visit Somerset with Susannah, meanwhile, things were still hopping in Harpers Falls. The traditional tapping of the maple trees was beginning. Every year at Harper Academy, the trees were tapped to make maple syrup for a pancake breakfast that the community was always invited to. Sandra Sanford smiled as she was enjoying her breakfast. Things had really started to pick up for her, despite after Joel's death, she and Annie had picked up themselves and made a decent life for themselves. Annie came over and sat down with her mother. "How are you enjoying your breakfast, Mom?" she said. "I love it, darling," Sandra said, giving her daughter a hug; "It's delicious." "Is everything all right, Mom?" Annie asked. "Yes, Annie," she said, "I am all right." "I wonder if anyone has called Anyssa and them?" Sandra asked, "They've been gone a while." "I got a call from Anyssa yesterday morning," Michelle said to Sandra, "she, Dylan and Alex went to her friend, Susannah's home town." "Oh, I wasn't sure," Sandra said, "so she did call." "Yes, she did," Sheila grinned, as she came up to the conversation, "I kind of understand it, she and Susannah haven't really had a chance to see each other in some time. Anyssa called the pilot to let him know what is going on." "That is good, then," Sandra said, "I hope they are having a lot of fun." "I think it is a good thing," Sheila smiled, "Anyssa told me that they were very good friends, for many years, and until she came to Harpers Falls, the only people she had were the Lucases." "Yeah," Chris said, "they were close for years, Anyssa said to us." "I bet they are having a lot of fun," Sandra said, "they deserve it." Meanwhile, Susannah Lucas was driving along the highway out of Chicago, with her three friends as they headed back to Somerset, where she now lived. "You know, it's really changed a lot," Susannah said, "it wasn't as big as it is now, when I was younger, it was really a small town." "Whatever happened to Delaney Brands," Anyssa asked her friend, "I think your dad told me a lot about that place." "It's no longer there," Susannah said, "it went out of business, and then it was demolished. Where I live is called Grant's Preserve, it was the land on which Delaney Brands was once located. Somerset has had a lot of history, some good, others bad, believe me. Mom and Dad told me a lot about it." "Does your parents still live in Oklahoma?" Anyssa asked. "Yes," Susannah smiled, "Dad works as an attorney in Oklahoma City where they both live; I worked there for a while myself, and they ask about you all the time." Just then, Susannah's phone rang, she pulled over to a lookout point where the whole town could be seen. "Speak of the devil," Susannah grinned, "it's Mom and Dad." "Hi Dad," Susannah smiled, "you won't believe who is with me." Sam Lucas grinned, "Who?" "Anyssa Rayburn-Harper," she said, "she and her cousin, Dylan, and his partner, Alex, are visiting me today." "Anyssa?" Lahoma asked over the phone, "It's been a while since we've talked with her, how is she?" "She's right here, if you want to talk with her, Mom," Susannah said, "Nyssa, I think my mom would like to say hello to you." "Hello, Mrs. Lucas," Anyssa said warmly, "it's been way too long." "It's so great to hear from you again, Anyssa, darling," she said, "I'm sorry that your parents are dead, has everything worked out?" "Yeah," she said, "Susie helped me get my mother's former mansion sold, and it wasn't without any trouble, though. Martin Crewes tried to take over the house." It was now Sam on the phone, "I remember him," he said, "major league troublemaker he was, and caused no end of trouble. Did everything go well, Anyssa?" "He was arrested in Chicago," Anyssa reported, "and he'll be out of commission for a long time, thanks to Susie." "I heard you were adopted," Lahoma said, once again on the phone, "how has that been, a new family and all?" "It's been wonderful," Anyssa said, "Mom has been wonderful; and I have my cousin, Dylan with me, and his partner, Alex." "The Harpers sound like wonderful people," Lahoma said, "I hope we can talk more, now that you and Susie have more contact." "I'm sure we will too, Mom," Susannah said back on the phone, "but we're almost in town, so I have to get back there. I am sure Jack is wondering where I am." Jack Martin was her boss, an old friend of her parents. Susannah worked as an attorney for Martin Industries. "All right, honey," Lahoma said, "we love you." "Love you too, Mom," Susannah said. The phone call was ended. "They are still wonderful people, Susie," Anyssa said, "I do miss them." "And they miss you too, Nyssa," Susannah said, "they still think about you, you know." "I'll definitely keep in touch with them too," Anyssa said. "I'll give them your's Dylan's and Alex's e-mails for certainty," Susannah promised, "and it's almost dinner time. And I know the PERFECT restaurant for us to eat at." "What is that?" Dylan asked. "You'll see," Susannah grinned, "you'll see." Then they pulled onto the road headed into Somerset. What will happen next? *What is the wonderful restaurant that Susannah will show the three? *In Harpers Falls, what will Sandra consider to insure that Sheila's family will be safe? Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Be sure to follow the crossover with Somerset, when Anyssa, Dylan and Alex visit Somerset with Susannah. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila